The Local Girl
by Blue-Eyed-Devil0689
Summary: "That's how this ends, Kendall! I need to assure myself I'll be okay when it does." BTR is on tour and stops for an extended stay in Dallas, TX. Kendall meets and begins a relationship with a local girl, but can it survive? Kendall/OC. No slash.


**AN: Hey all! Hope you all like this story! This is technically supposed to be a two-shot. Let me know if you like it and I'll work on the second half! Thanks!  
The idea for this story is that it kind of takes place a few years later in the show when the guys are around college aged and have gained a lot of popularity.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own BTR in my heart, not legally. Also, just to be on the safe side, I kind of got the idea from From Justin to Kelly, so I don't own that either.  
**

* * *

Leah was working, closing down the coffee shop she worked at. It was not a glamorous job by any means, but she needed the money. College was not going to just pay for itself. In fact most everything she had earned in the past few months had disappeared in a split second just earlier today when she paid for classes for the upcoming semester. It would be a while before she got her next paycheck too. It was stressful, to say the least.

She glanced up as she heard a knock on the door. Kendall was standing there, waving at her from the darkened streets and she felt her heart skip a beat as she took in his beautiful golden hair and mischievous green eyes. His band, Big Time Rush, had stopped there in Dallas for the last two weeks, playing a large group of shows in the area and doing a number of interviews for various local TV and radio stations. Kendall had found his way into the coffee shop one of the first mornings he was here and they had hit it off right away. They had been seeing each other when they had free time.

But more and more, Leah was growing scared. As far as she could see there was no future for them. He would be leaving soon and everyone knew that long distance relationships were a lie people told each other to not have to deal with reality. But Leah was a deeply realistic person. She knew that it was all over in a few days and she had been trying (and failing) to put distance between them.

She unlocked the door and let him in. "Hey you," he said with a charming grin, giving her a warm kiss as he pulled her close. His strong arms were wrapped tight around her waist and simply the feel of him so close, being enveloped in his scent, made her weak. She mentally cursed, reminding herself that she was trying to distance herself from him, but it was hard to really remember why when he was kissing her like that.

"Hey yourself," she murmured with one last quick kiss before she pulled away and returned to her work, wiping down the tables and stacking chairs. Kendall began to help her, stacking the chairs at the already clean tables. "How did that interview at the radio station go," she asked, knowing they'd had an interview at one of the afternoon shows earlier.

He gave a shrug, still stacking chairs as he spoke. "It went fine. Just answered some fan questions and promoted the last few shows here," he said. "How was your day? I was thinking about you all day."

She smiled shyly at the sweet words before scolding herself again…she couldn't afford any more attachment. "Oh, just the usual…losing all my savings to pay for my next semester of college, working an eight hour shift to begin saving up for the semester after that, that sort of thing," she said in a light, teasing voice.

Kendall paused, actually looking concerned. "I'll give you some money, help you out a little," he said. She blushed in embarrassment as she realized the effect her words had. She knew he would give her the money too. His had this need to try and save everyone around him. She loved that about him, but right now it was just not what she needed.

"It's fine, Kendall. I don't need your money. I'll be okay," she said, trying to assure him as she focused intently on the cleaning the table in front of her, hoping the subject would pass.

"I want to do this for you! I know classes are expensive and this job is barely enough to get you by."

"Really, I'm not taking your money." Her voice was more firm now.

"It's not a big deal," he tried to assure her.

Finally she'd had it. "I don't want your money," she snapped, feeling suddenly furious and upset.

Kendall looked up at her, confused, not understanding her anger. "Why not," he asked softly, seeming a little hurt.

"Because, truthfully?...I can't be relying on you all the time," she said sternly as she threw the rag down on the table and folded her arms. "I want to be able to take care of myself and I am doing just fine with this job!" Her gaze flickered to the floor, scared of his reaction and scared of starting to cry in front of him.

"Why are you acting like this, Leah," he demanded, his green eyes flashing. "All I'm trying to do is give you a little money to help you out!"

Leah shook her head. "That's just it, Kendall! You aren't always going to be around to help me out, are you?" She ran her fingers through her dark, choppy hair as she looked up at him now. "In just a few days you'll be done playing your shows here and you're leaving. You'll go on to the next town and the next and somewhere down the road you'll find yourself telling the guys about the local coffee shop girl you use to make out with back in Dallas…but you won't even be able to remember her name." Tears brimmed in her blue eyes, threatening to spill over, but she refused to cry now.

He took a few steps toward her, looking at her sadly. "Leah…" he whispered, but she raised a hand to silence him.

"Just don't! I know how this ends," she said. "You go back to your amazing life, performing all over the world and making millions and I'm left here, mopping up spilled coffee and fantasizing about those two weeks we spent together. That's how this ends, Kendall! And I need to assure myself that I'll be okay when it does."

Kendall was silent for a long moment before finally straightening, jaw set in determination. "So that's it then? You're certain that's how it all goes down," he said, watching as she only nodded. "Then I guess there isn't any point in dragging it out any further. I'll save us both a lot of time and just end it now. Goodbye Leah! Nice knowing you."

And with that, he left, heading out into the night with no sign that Leah was ever going to see him again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first part! Review and I'll make a second half! PLEASE REVIEW! It just takes a second!  
**


End file.
